Penderitaan
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Pembahasan ambigu Sasuke dan Sakura di kamar. "Menurutmu, mana yang lebih bernafsu? Cewek atau cowok?" "Cowok, lah! Sudah kelihatan, 'kan." "Salah, lebih bernafsu cewek, dong. Sekarang aku tanya, yang ada itu hawa nafsu atau adam nafsu?"/ Fic nista yang tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca, bikin muntah :v


**Penderitaan**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamarku cukup hening tanpa suara manusia. Tatapanku fokus pada layar laptopku sembari jemariku terus mengetik penutup skripsiku. Membuat penutup lalu mengecek ulang skripsi, _print, _mengisi lembar pengesahan dan sebagainya. Terdengar mudah namun begitu sulit dilakukan.

Gadis di sebelahku masih setia merangkul leherku dan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Matanya juga fokus ke layar laptop, memperhatikan apa yang kuketik tanpa ada komentar sedikitpun. Ia tak berceloteh panjang lebar seperti biasanya, tak juga lonjak-lonjak di atas ranjangku yang biasa dilakukannya ketika bermain ke kamarku.

"Sasuke," suaranya memecah keheningan kamarku, "membuat skripsi itu sulit, ya?"

Aku berhenti mengetik untuk sejenak. "Tergantung." Jemariku kembali bergerak menekan _keyboard_.

Ia menjauh dariku dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Tepat ketika aku meliriknya, gadis itu tengah berguling-guling ke kiri dan kanan. Dia memang kekanak-kanakan, bahkan anak Itachi saja tak pernah bertingkah sepertinya.

"Bahasa untuk skripsinya terlihat sulit, aku jadi takut." Ucapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Aku menyimpan dokumen penting yang menjadi syarat kelulusan kuliahku itu lalu mematikan laptopku dan meletakkannya di meja belajarku yang ada di seberang ranjang. Kulangkahkan kaki ke ranjang dan berbaring di sampingnya. "Kau masih SMA, belum paham." Kutatap langit-langit kamarku, yang justru sebenarnya fokus pada seekor cicak yang ada di atas sana.

"Tapi satu tahun lagi aku kelas tiga, lulus, lalu kuliah." Badannya yang semula membelakangiku itu kemudian berbalik menghadapku.

Kutatap matanya yang berwarna hijau bening itu yang balas menatapku tanpa ada rasa takut dengan tatapanku yang tajam. "Kau belum saatnya membuat skripsi, Sakura." Tanganku bergerak mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna _pink _seperti permen kapas. Rambut itu selalu halus, masih sama seperti ketika dia duduk di bangku SMP.

"Tapi kau berjanji, ya? Kalau nanti waktunya membuat skripsi, ajari aku."

"Hn."

Sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah kesakitan. Ia merintih pelan seraya memegangi perutnya. Kuguncangkan lengannya dengan pelan ketika matanya terpejam dengan erat. "Hei?"

"A … aduh, sakit sekali." Tangannya terus mencengram perutnya. Kakinya menggeliat tak bisa diam terkadang menendangku. "Sssh … aduh … ."

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" aku menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Siapa yang tak khawatir bila dia yang awalnya sehat-sehat saja tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi perutnya. Tak lama setelah itu ekspresinya melunak, ia tak lagi merintih kesakitan seperti tadi.

"_Maag-_mu kambuh?" pertanyaanku dijawab gelengan kepala darinya. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika pertanyaan bejat sekaligus menggelikan terpikir di benakku. "Kau hamil anak kita?" kepalaku langsung dipukul dengan keras setelah ia mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, aku hanya sedikit menjauh menghindari pukulan lanjutan darinya. Aku meringis kesakitan sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Kita 'kan belum pernah." Jawabnya sewot, namun dapat kulihat pipinya merona. "Mungkin aku mau haid, biasanya tanggal-tanggal segini."

Sakura bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menjauh. "Sasuke, aku pinjam kamar mandimu, ya." Pertanyaan retorisnya tak kuhiraukan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku dan sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara gemerisik air dari dalam sana.

Aku bangkit dan memilih duduk menunggunya. Tak sengaja aku melihat foto yang terpanjang di atas meja di sebelah ranjangku. Foto itu adalah foto sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Sakura masih mengenakan seragam SMP dan aku mengenakan seragam SMA berfoto bersama dengan latar belakang sebuah pantai. Foto itu diambil setelah pengumuman kelulusan. Seragam yang kukenakan di foto itu penuh dengan coretan _pilox_ dengan rambutku yang bagian depannya disemprot cat merah. Sementara seragam Sakura masih bersih, karena ia masih duduk di kelas delapan.

"Sasuke?" kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, kemudian tangannya bergerak menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

Aku mendengus pelan lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa?" tanyaku ketika berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Gadis yang empat tahun lebih muda dariku itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau mau tidak, pergi ke minimarket? Belikan aku … pembalut." Pintanya dengan nada memelas. "Aku haid." Tambahnya setelah itu.

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangguk singkat. "Tunggu di sini." Segera kuambil kunci mobilku yang ada di atas meja belajar. Minimarket memang tak jauh dari rumahku, namun satu-satunya kendaraan yang masih ada hanyalah mobil karena motorku sedang diservis.

Baru menuruni tangga, aku mulai berpikir bahwa seorang lelaki pergi membeli pembalut sangat aneh. Tak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana ekspresi penjaga kasir nanti ketika aku menyerahkan belanjaanku. Tapi yang lebih kasihan bila aku tak membelinya adalah Sakura. Tak mungkin ia pulang dengan bagian belakang pakaiannya banyak noda merah. Pasti memalukan, dan amat kasihan.

Pada akhirnya aku berangkat ke minimarket dengan perjalanan yang memakan waktu lima menit. Untunglah sore itu minimarket tidak terlalu ramai pembeli. Sesampai di minimarket yang didominasi warna putih itu, aku mengambil keranjang dan pergi ke rak pembalut.

Bodohnya aku sampai lupa pembalut seperti apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Dengan asal, aku mengambil pembalut dengan bungkus warna _orange _dan yang biru tua untuk malam hari. Tak tahu apa bedanya yang _wings _atau _non-wings_, kuambil secara sembarang.

Mataku melirik ke rak lain, yang tak kalah penting adalah celana dalam. Tak dapat kubayangkan kalau dia memakai celana yang sudah kotor. Kuambil satu _pack _celana dalam khusus wanita _size _M, tak tahu itu muat atau kebesaran untuknya. Kubayangkan bagaimana wajahnya yang meringis menahan sakit karena haid. Aku tersenyum kecil, wajahnya memang lucu.

Sebelum pergi ke kasir, aku teringat sesuatu. Kalau tak salah di iklan TV ada minuman khusus wanita yang menghilangkan rasa nyeri ketika haid. Dan di kulkas minimarket itu kudapati minuman dengan botol yang membentuk seperti tubuh wanita itu ada di sana. Kuambil dua untuk Sakura, lalu sekaleng soda untukku. Kurasa sudah semua yang dibutuhkan Sakura ada di dalam keranjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

Benar saja!

Aku mendapat pandangan aneh dari penjaga kasir ketika melihat barang apa saja yang kubeli. Namun segera kutampik dengan memandangnya sinis sehingga ia tak berani lagi menatapku dengan aneh. Segera saja kubayar dan kuambil belanjaanku agar cepat pergi dari minimarket itu.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah terasa lebih cepat daripada ketika pergi ke minimarket itu. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan membawa belanjaanku masuk ke dalam rumah. Ibu dan ayah belum pulang dari pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahanteman mereka.

Segera saja kunaiki tangga rumah dan menuju ke kamarku. Kamarku kosong, mungkin Sakura masih ada di dalam kamar mandiku dan tak keluar sama sekali. Kuketuk pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan, "Sakura."

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, aku mengambil pembalut yang dibungkus plastik _orange _itu dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Tangannya keluar sedikit, lalu mengambil pembalut itu.

"Hei, ini ketinggalan." Tak lupa kuberikan se-_pack _celana dalam itu. Memberikannya membuatku merasa malu walaupun sebisa mungkin tidak kutunjukkan.

Kepala gadis itu menyembul keluar, "Sasuke? K- kau…" ucapannya terbata-bata sementara kepalanya masih terpaku dan menatap apa yang kupegang. Tak lama setelah itu ia segera mengambilnya dengan gugup. "Terima kasih."

Aku meletakkan bungkusan belanjaan itu di atas meja belajar setelah mengambil sekaleng soda milikku. Lagi-lagi pandanganku tertarik pada foto yang dipanjang di meja di sebelah ranjang. Aku berjalan mendekat, lalu mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Kuletakkan kembali foto itu di tempatnya.

Pipi Sakura agak tembam ketika masih SMP dan wajahnya cenderung lucu. Tapi sifatnya begitu menyebalkan, atau mungkin memang aku yang belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Rumahnya berjarak sekitar dua blok dari rumahku. Kami bertemu karena pertemuan orang tua kami yang menjadi sahabat lama.

Ibuku sudah berkata ratusan kali bahwa aku sama sekali tidak peka dan tak pernah menyadari bahwa Sakura menyukaiku meskipun gadis itu tak mengatakannya dan tak memberi perhatian berlebihan padaku. Aku menyadarinya, namun tak mengambil tindakan. Aku bukan tidak peka, mungkin cenderung tidak peduli atau tidak mau tahu perasaannya. Suatu hal baru bila aku menjalin hubungan dengan anak SMP, kan? Aku masih belum ingin dicap sebagai pedofil.

Namun setelah dia lulus SMP, aku mulai mengakui keberadaannya. Sakura sering berkunjung ke rumahku, Ibu mengundangnya untuk membuat kue tar atau kue kering. Kami semakin dekat meskipun komunikasi yang kami lakukan adalah bertengkar. Dan aku mulai menyukainya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menembaknya ketika semester keempat dimulai dan dia masih duduk di kelas satu SMA.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dia keluar sembari merapikan bajunya.

Aku segera menunjuk ke arah meja belajarku. "Minumanmu!"

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar dan mencari minuman di bungkusan itu. Sesaat ia menoleh padaku, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari bungkusan itu. "Sasuke, kau juga membelikanku ini?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut. Tangannya mengangkat pembalut dengan plastik biru tua itu.

"Itu untuk malam hari, kan?" aku sudah pernah melihat iklan pembalut itu di televisi. Pembalut khusus untuk malam hari dengan iklan seorang wanita yang tidurnya begitu _hyperactive_, persis seperti Sakura.

"Iya, tapi …" gadis itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, hanya mengembalikan pembalut itu ke dalam bungkusan. Ia mengambil minuman yang kubelikan dan lagi-lagi sedikit terkejut karenanya. "Kau bahkan membelikanku minuman untuk orang haid." Ia berjalan mendekatiku seraya mencoba untuk membuka tutup botol minuman itu. Gadis berambut _pink _berperangai setengah baik setengah buruk itu duduk di sampingku lalu menyodorkan minumannya. "Tolong bukakan."

Kuletakkan sodaku di atas meja lalu mengambil minumannya dan membuka tutupnya. "Hei, kau berjerawat!" kutunjuk jidatnya dimana terdapat jerawat kecil di sana. Kuserahkan kembali minuman yang entah bagaimana rasanya itu kepadanya.

"Itulah wanita, kalau haid terkadang muncul jerawat, belum lagi rasa nyeri yang luar biasa." Kepala gadis itu mendongak sedikit ketika meminum itu. Sadar kuperhatikan, ia menoleh padaku kemudian menoleh lagi pada minuman yang dipegangnya. "Kau mau coba?" tawarnya padaku.

Kalau bukan karena gengsi aku pasti sudah mengambilnya. Kutatap sejenak botol kaca itu lalu menggeleng. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sakura mendekat padaku dan mendekatkan botol itu pada bibirku.

"Jamu?" tanyaku ketika aroma minuman itu tercium.

Ia mengangguk dan mendekatkan minuman itu lagi. "Aku tahu kau penasaran, Sasuke," senyum jahilnya terukir dengan jelas, "cobalah!"

Pada akhirnya aku mengalah, meruntuhkan rasa gengsi untuk mencoba minuman khusus wanita itu. Kuambil botol itu dari genggamannya dan meneguknya sedikit. Rasanya tidak enak, entah bagaimana menjelaskannya tetapi memang benar rasanya tidak enak. Rasa kunyit dengan tekstur yang sedikit kasar, mungkin seperti jus kunyit dan campuran lain. "Tidak enak." Kukembalikan minuman itu padanya.

"Yah, rata-rata yang sehat itu kan tidak enak, Sasuke." Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa dan memandangi botol minumannya. "Minuman ini kan untuk memperlancar haid dan menghilangkan nyeri. Jangan-jangan kalau kau meminumnya kau akan datang bulan, Sasuke …"

Aku mendengus keras, kuletakkan tanganku di atas kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut _pink_nya hingga berantakan. Lekas saja ia menyingkirkan tanganku agar aku tak membuat rambutnya lebih berantakan.

"Kau merusak rambutku, Sasuke!" ia merapikan kembali rambutnya yang kubuat berantakan.

Kulingkarkan tanganku ke bahunya dan merangkulnya dengan erat. "Cerewet!" bisikku pada telinganya. Tanganku turun memeluk pinggang rampingnya ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mengambil minuman khusus wanita haid itu ketika ia menyodorkannya dan kuletakkan di atas meja.

"Berapa hari kau mengalami haid?"

Sakura mengendikan bahu. "Kadang kalau deras lima hari. Paling lama dua minggu." Ia meletakkan minumannya di atas nakas. Ia menguap lebar dan menutupnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku mengantuk. Aku pulang ya, Sasuke?"

"Tidur di sini saja."

"Hah?!" keningnya yang lebar mengkerut. "Apa kau gila, Sasuke? Apa kata Ibu dan Ayah bila tahu—"

Aku menepuk kepalanya agar dia berhenti bicara. "Aku akan menelepon orangtuamu." Kutepuk pundaknya dan kupaksa Sakura agar berbaring di tempat tidurku. "Tidurlah." Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelepon tante Mebuki.

Bingo!

Semua sesuai yang kuharapkan. Orangtua Sakura mengizinkan Sakura menginap di rumahku malam ini. Aku melihatnya yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. "Tidak jadi tidur?"

Sakura menoleh padaku kemudian menggeleng. "Kantuknya hilang."

Aku mendekat dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang berjarak lima meter lebih dari ranjangku. "Labil."

"Pada masa seperti ini perempuan memang labil." Ia memukul bahuku pelan, kemudian menempelkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Jadi cewek itu sakit, Sasuke. Haid tiap bulan, hamil, belum lagi melahirkan."

Aku mendengus pelan, apa yang dikatakannya memang semuanya benar. Namun aku teringat kejadian yang menimpa Naruto beberapa hari lalu sampai membuat pemuda itu hampir menangis kencang. "Jadi cowok juga sakit, kamu tidak pernah merasakan kejepit retsleting."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia menatapku tanpa meluruskan kembali alisnya yang berkerut. "Kejepit retsleting? Apanya?"

Aku menghela napas pelan, merutuki kepolosannya yang berlebihan dalam hati. "Itunya." Jawabku ambigu, tentu saja tidak mungkin kujawab frontal, kan?

Gadis berambut _pink _itu terdiam, matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya turun ke bawah. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan ketika sadar aku menyentil keningnya pelan.

"Aduh!" Sakura meringis dan memegangi keningnya. "Sakit, tahu!"

"Apa yang kau perhatikan? Dasar mesum!" kucubit pipinya dengan pelan, namun ia lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di atas ranjangku. "Halah, yang seperti itu 'kan hanya sebentar saja, lalu sakitnya hilang." Cibirnya.

"Sekali terjadi sakitnya luar biasa, Sakura." Aku ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelahnya. "Dan lagi, kalau cewek lagi 'kepingin' kan tidak kelihatan. Kalau cowok? Bisa dikira mesum."

"Ish!" ia malah memukul kepalaku pelan. "Sasuke jorok! Bahas begituan."

Aku terkekeh pelan, tumben sekali dia _connect _dengan apa yang kubicarakan. "Yang memulai duluan siapa? Kau, kan? Berarti kau yang jorok."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatapku sebal. Ia memukul lenganku, dia memang suka main pukul ternyata. "Tapi kan di mana-mana cowok itu yang jorok, nafsuan, mesum lagi."

Aku terdiam, sebelah alisku terangkat dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Oh, kalau begitu pacaran saja sama cewek. Gampang kan."

"SASUKEEE!" lagi-lagi aku dipukulnya. Gadis satu ini benar-benar tempramen dalam masa haidnya, membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya lagi. Semakin aku tertawa, semakin sering aku dipukulnya meskipun pukulannya begitu pelan.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba kutangkap kedua tangannya agar dia berhenti memukuliku. "Menurutmu, mana yang lebih bernafsu? Cewek atau cowok?"

Sakura duduk kembali setelah dia brutal menyerangku dengan membabi buta. "Cowok, lah! Sudah kelihatan, 'kan."

Aku tersenyum tipis, kemudian mencium pipinya. Ia masih saja suka merona, padahal sudah seringkali kucium pipinya. "Salah, lebih bernafsu cewek, dong."

"Ih, mana ada!" ia tak terima jawabanku, namun segera kutempelkan jari telunjukku di depan bibirnya agar ia tidak protes apa-apa dulu.

"Sekarang aku tanya, yang ada itu hawa nafsu atau adam nafsu?"

Alisnya berkerut, tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan jariku yang ada di bibirnya. "Ya hawa nafsu, lah."

"Nah! Hawa itu 'kan cewek. Berarti cewek lebih bernafsu dari cowok!"

"IIIH, SASUKE MENYEBALKAN!" lagi-lagi ia menyerangku hingga aku terbaring di ranjang. Ia menimpaku dan memukulku yang justru membuatku semakin gemas. Sesaat kemudian aku berhenti menikmati ekspresinya yang lucu itu karena menyadari posisi kami seperti apa.

"Sakura."

"Apa lagi?! Kau mau bilang cewek itu lebih bernafsu?" wajahnya terlihat begitu sebal, kedua tangannya menekan antara bagian dada dan perutku.

Aku menyeringai, ia masih tak menyadari posisinya saat ini yang duduk di atas pinggulku. "Kau ini memang bernafsu, ya. Mau posisi _woman on top, _heh?"

"Hah?!"

_Loading-_nya kembali lama … akhirnya aku sendiri yang mengambil tindakan selanjutnya, yah meskipun dia haid, mungkin masih bisa dicoba walau agak menggelikan.

"KYAAA!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN:

Ampuni saya wkwkwk, ini _fluff _dan tanpa konflik kali, ya. Sesekali lah buat _refreshing_, soalnya kan biasanya bikin fic yang konfliknya berat-berat. Dan ampuni keambiguan saya di fic ini, apalagi udah bikin Sasuke-nya _out of character _banget wkwkwk. Maafkan ketidakjelasan fic ini ya~ Dan saya juga bingung kenapa saya kasih judul penderitaan, padahal isinya amburegul begini tanpa ada _angst-tragedy_-nya. :D

Oh iya, _merry Christmas for Christian people_, _God bless you all _:*kadonya dikasih ke saya juga gak papa wkwkwk. Dan selamat tahun baru ya~ *belumwoi

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
